My Best Friend's Wedding
by xxivxo
Summary: This was the hardest thing he ever had to do. The wedding of his best friend, the complete alteration of their relationship as a whole. Things would never be the same after this. YuxYosuke. -Warning: Yaoi-


**My Best Friend's Wedding**

* * *

"_I'm getting married."_

Whenever that phone call had been received, everything changed.

There had already been so many different chapters in their lives, and each one had a new setting, new people, and new places. Every aspect had been different, well, everything but themselves.

The two members of the investigation team that had been closer than close, the best of friends. The type of friend that becomes like another part of yourself. There really were no words to accurately describe just how deep their bond was, but it ran **very** deep.

So deep, that whenever one of the two found himself feeling that bond deepening almost too much, he could hardly stand it.

The years from graduating high school to entering college were almost like a blur. The Junes Prince had relocated back to the city, taking to going to a college in the city alongside of his best friend. There had been plenty of time for them to be together, to bond even more as their lives moved forward, and to share more experiences together.

But that blur only grew worse with every day they spent together.

Unsure of the truth even in himself, the only solution was to put distance between them.

And so, three years later, at the age of 24, there they stood.

Yosuke clutched his bag as he approached the huge hotel. Nervousness was all he felt, and it only grew as the doorman held the door open for his entrance. Thanking him quickly, he wondered into the lobby and the reality of just how high-scale the place was set in. It was just as he was about to head to the desk to sign into his room that a familiar face caught his gaze.

Grey eyes were already staring at him, that genuine smile lighting up the room. Within seconds he was instinctively walking over, almost dropping his bag in the process as he ran over to the figure. They stopped just in front of one another, staring almost dumbly with huge smiles on their faces.

"Yu! Isn't it too soon to be stalking me again?"

With a grin, Yosuke shifted the weight of his bag on his shoulder while debating on whether or not to hug his friend. It had always been a strange interaction for them. The only time they had ever been that close was at the riverbank when their bond was sealed entirely. Well, all except for that one time..

Shaking off the vague memory, he saw his friend move a hand to ruffle his hair in that sentimental yet affection way of the past and semi-present.

"I believe you're the one stalking me at my soon-to-be-wedding."

The word made Yosuke's stomach drop but he kept it hidden with that ever-present smile.

"Yeah well, I still have three whole days of stalking to attend to then."

They both laughed lightly at the notion just before they headed to the desk to get the room arrangements for the lone traveler. The usual wavelength started between them, and it was already amplifying to where the auburn-haired man couldn't help but to feel that wavering feeling.

"So what are the plans for tonight? Are we going to be boozing it up already or..?"

"We'll be having a wedding rehearsal and then a dinner with everyone tonight."

"And by everyone, you mean all of the old gang and your lady?"

"That would be correct." Yu was helping to hang up the tuxedo that his friend had brought for the wedding. His face remained stoic the entire time that he spoke.

"So like…um…" The awkwardness of everything started to affect Yosuke. Although he was truly ecstatic for the other to have found the last thing to complete the already amazing life he already had going for him, he was still feeling odd about the scenario.

He wanted nothing more for his best friend to be happy, but he just couldn't help but to ask.

"Are you excited? I mean, are you ready to get married man?"

The strong and domineering figure clothed in a dark blue suit remained still as he was still faced away from the other. His voice was in that normal almost monotone verbalization.

"Ritsa is great. She's everything I've ever wanted in a woman and more. I know she'll be a great mother when we decide to have a family, and my parents love her too." Turning, he finally showed his face that had a smile present on his lips. "I feel that sense of comfort and ease that you should feel with someone you've grown close to and can trust. So yes, I was very ready when I asked for her to marry me."

The words were truthful in every aspect. Yosuke had always been able to decipher that certain tone and how it would shift and shade every word to either tell the truth or a lie. That was how he had been able to see that his best friend was internally crumbling whenever they all thought Nanako to be dead.

"I'm glad you found her then."

That was the first lie that Yosuke would tell over the next three days.

"Oh Narukami-kun!"

"You look all grown up!"

"So do you two."

Yu was receiving hugs from both Yukiko and Chie as the reunion of the investigation team was commencing later that evening. The restaurant was just as high-class as the hotel. They were all given a rather large table towards the right side of the building.

"Ritsa, let me introduce everyone by going around the table."

The table had been set to where everyone was sitting in their usual place as they would've at Junes. Of course, the duo had taken to sitting next to one another while the bride-to-be sat at the head of the table.

Yosuke watched as everyone said their hellos to the woman, and whenever his name was said by his best friend, he looked up to him first and then finally took in the person standing beside of him properly.

She was gorgeous. Long, brown hair and stunning green eyes. She smiled as soon as their gazes met and he couldn't help but to meet that smile in return. Quickly mumbling a greeting, he then let his eyes roam back over to the glass of water nearby.

A feeling of uneasiness had started building in him since he had gotten that call a few months ago. It seemed like every time he looked at either his best friend or his future bride, he just completely felt his emotions go awry.

What was wrong with him? He wanted his friend to be happy. Why was he suddenly getting so uneasy just from seeing the woman who seemed to fit so perfectly by his side? She matched well with him, and the way they conversed so smoothly throughout the evening only showed more truth in that fact. The group loved her, and they were very excited about sharing past experiences from when they were younger.

Of course, the more awkward scenarios involving shadows and personas were left out of the conversation topics. It was just as they got around to dessert that there was a sudden brush at his leg. The touch made him instantly look over at grey eyes.

"Are you okay? You haven't said much tonight."

Yu looked concerned as he whispered lowly amidst the loud conversation from the rest of the table.

"I'm fine man, just a little tired from not sleeping much last night."

"Still having your late night porn sessions?"

Yosuke blushed while moving his hand over to slap his friend's upper thigh.

"I stopped that years ago."

"I would never put it past you." Smirking, Yu let his hand shift over, brushing over the other's upper thigh and trailing a bit closer to the dip between his legs. "And I certainly wouldn't put it past that."

Blushing upon feeling the touch, Yosuke was quick to push the hand away as if it was catching him on fire.

"Yu, sweetheart, I think we should head back to the hotel soon. We have so much to do tomorrow…"

The small yet playful quarrel they had going was interrupted by the soft voice of the woman at the head of the table.

Yosuke, for some reason, suddenly felt a bit saddened at the loss of their interaction continuing. It had been like old times for a second there, whenever they were just so caught up in one another and nothing else. The companionship and long nights of hanging out together, he had always missed it ever since he made that decision to move away on his own after college.

Of course, that had been his own choice and now he had to face the reality of how things weren't entirely the same as those times.

"So the bachelor party is tomorrow right? Are we doing this as a hotel thing or…?"

"Kanji and Teddie are intent on dragging us to a strip club."

Not being surprised by this at all, Yosuke couldn't help but to laugh. It was all they had ever talked about when they were younger and still underage.

"I'll be preparing myself for war then."

They both smiled at the statement just as they lingered along the top of the steps directly outside of the hotel. The rest of the group had retired to their respective hotels, so that left the trio of the couple and best friend to share a taxi back to the ritzy hotel.

Ritsa was in the middle of a phone call, but she was in the process of hanging up just as the two men were about to dive into a different topic altogether.

"So do I get to have some _alone _time with my partner?" Yosuke wiggled his eyebrows in a joking manner. A reply was about to be given but the woman intervened.

"That was my mom. She says we need to stop by the wedding hall to look over some decoration changes."

"Right now?"

"Well, they have to start setting it all up tomorrow afternoon so we probably should go by there now."

"All right." Yu looked to his friend to only receive a wave in return.

"I'll see you in the morning. Good luck!" Yosuke simply waved and smiled quickly as if to say 'it's fine'.

A text that was received not even ten minutes later showed that Yu knew it wasn't fine.

**Text Message Received From: Narukami Yu**

_We can hang out tomorrow night after the bachelor party._

Yosuke sat there, completely frazzled as he had instantly opened his phone to see the message that had been sent to him. It would've been a lie to say he hadn't been hoping that the other would see through his lame ass departure earlier.

**Text Message Received From: Yosuke Hanamura**

_Sounds good man. Sleep tight, don't let your ass get groped by the shadow at the end of the hall._

Sure the reply was a little stupid, but it had always been a long-running joke when they were younger.

And that thought hit him on the head like a ton of bricks.

Yosuke groaned. Tugging the pillow over his head, he tried to smother himself while the constant reminder that nothing was the same anymore kept repeating in his head.

His best friend was getting married. They'd never be able to just call each other up to see when they had free time to hang out, even if it was in the middle of the night. They'd never be able to wake-up next to each other like they had during their high school years with their numerous sleep overs. Yosuke had pretty much become a resident of the Dojima household since he was there 5 out of 7 days in the week anyway.

There wouldn't be any more manly excursions that would usually just end up with the two of them slightly drunk and just having fun enjoying each other's company instead of their surroundings.

The groan only grew louder despite the muffling of the pillow.

Only one more day and everything would change entirely forever.

"If you don't wake up, I will call Shadow Kanji to come in here and-"

Yosuke instantly bolted upright in bed.

Satisfied with his work, Yu wondered over to the curtains and opened them to let the harsh rays of the sun enter through the windows. With a hand over his face, a sleepy-faced Yosuke yawned loudly while starting to stretch as well. His chest suddenly felt cold and he remembered how he had fallen asleep without bothering to tug his t-shirt on.

The other figure in the room was grabbing an outfit from the suitcase nearby. Clothes being thrown on the bed, it was seconds later that the face of Narukami Yu was leaning in to stare at the other.

"Be down in the lobby in ten minutes. We're going out for a brunch and then we're splitting up for the rest of the day."

With a nod, the semi-sleepy man stared back at his friend who was telling him things but really they were silent commands. It was after the other left that Yosuke realized how he had been blushing. Shaking off the though, he was quick to get out of bed and proceed with getting ready.

The outfit had been a traditional Yosuke one. Dark red pants along with one of his comfortable white shirts that still looked sophisticated. Tugging on a matching jacket, he was out the door in less than five minutes.

"What about the best man?"

"Yosuke? He's his best friend. Apparently they've been friends since high school."

"He seems like a lively fellow, but he doesn't seem to be anything special. It's odd that Yu would ever be friends with someone like that."

"Yes, Yu is such a great man. So very successful and determined."

"And you're just as successful, beautiful, and amazing. I know you two are going to be so happy together."

The conversation drowned out between the sound of the elevator arriving and feet shuffling inside of it.

Yosuke stood, leaning against the edge of the hallway as he had remained hidden the entire time.

His heart felt like it had just been ran over by a truck.

Two people like that should just end up together.

It must have been like a written law of the universe to have two amazing individuals to meet and be destined to spend the rest of their lives together.

That left Yosuke wondering just what a 'lively fellow' like himself was ever going to do.

Sit at home alone playing video games and trying not to face the reality that was about to come crashing down on him in less than 24 hours? Yeah, that wasn't going to settle very well.

The brunch had been just as awkward and terrible as dinner from the night before. They were all gathered together, in the same seating arrangements, except this time the brunette had taken a seat next to Yu on the same side of the table. That left Yosuke to the other's left, and he sat there trying not to listen to the idle small talk about the wedding that was almost constant between the loving couple.

It made him feel like the worse friend ever to almost think of the incessant conversation as sickening, but he couldn't help it. A combination of the harsh reality, how he had been described earlier, and the fact that his best friend was no longer going to really be his best friend-it was all making him feel like giving into that darker part of himself that he had to fend off back when he was sixteen.

"It's time for the girls to call it quits for today!"

Chie was practically dragging Ritsu away from the groom as they were exiting the restaurant about an hour later.

"We'll see you all tomorrow!" Yukiko waved as the women disappeared into a nearby taxi that soon was driving off.

To say Yosuke was relieved would be an understatement.

"Senseeeeei!" Teddie latched onto their former leader in a tight hug.

"So Senpai, what do you wanna do now?" Kanji was much more mature-looking than his high school days. He wore a pair of black dress pants and a nice shade of blue for a button-up shirt.

"Yeah, it's not like we can hit the strip club yet since it's still the middle of the day. We're not a group of lonely, old perverts." Yosuke shifted his arms behind his head as he was staring over at his friend who had already been looking at him.

"I wouldn't exclude you from that statement Yosuke." That grin appeared on his lips just as they were all already thinking the same thing. Voicing the idea in unison, it was seconds later that they were waving down a taxi.

"Beef bowls."

The best place to get such a thing was located not too far off from where they were. They had already been downtown, so the biggest task was just getting through the mini-portions of traffic that occurred now and then.

It was less than half an hour later that they were all seated at the bar, sipping the noodles and just enjoying the random conversation that was happening amongst them. Sure, seeing everyone in the group had been great, but just having guy time was also great in its own way.

"So Sensei, what's married life going to be like?"

Teddie was far too curious about the whole concept of marriage. He had always been more intent on 'scoring', but lately he had been more caught up in the idea of actually finding someone just for him. It seemed as if their leader had started that growing idea in every member of their group.

Everyone except for Yosuke. He already had far too many issues with this whole marriage thing, and they were only just now starting to take effect on him.

Yu had taken notice. He had expected for there to be a difference in his friend, mainly because time can change people. But he didn't think that he would become this hesitant and almost closed off. It had always been easier to read his emotions whenever they were younger. Sure they had lost a lot of the usual contact they were still able to maintain during college, but that never put a damper on how close their bond was.

It was frightening to think that they might be losing their friendship now because of his upcoming marriage.

And for some reason that idea made Yu grip his chopsticks a bit harder than before.

"Hey Yu, do you wanna head out soon?"

The feeling of eyes staring at him caused him to snap out of his trance. The chopsticks were laid aside as he had emptied his bowl a few minutes before. "Yeah sure. I didn't realize it was already almost five."

"Well we did talk for a long time." Kanji finished the last bit of his second portion just as they were paying for their meals.

The trip to the strip club was a rather silent ride. The two older individuals both seemed far too caught up in their own thoughts which left the other two occupants of the cab to have idle banter. Upon arriving, they entered the dark building just as the sun was disappearing from the horizon.

It took less than half an hour for drinks to be ordered, downed, and the looming effects of the alcohol to kick in. They were gathered in the VIP section, having exclusive access to the best strippers in the joint. Seated at a table, it was Yu, Yosuke, Teddie, and Kanji all seated respectively around it.

"Oi, we need a stripper over here for a lapdance stat!" Kanji was yelling out as he took another chug of his beer a few seconds later. "Senpai, you're going to get the best lap dance to last you all of your future years of marriage."

Yu chuckled lowly as he too drank some more of his own beer.

"I'm not doubting you at all." His reply was light, yet in a lower tone than usual.

Yosuke noticed this and couldn't help but to find it intriguing…more like sexy.

It was always obvious that his best friend was that though. He just hated to admit that he ever thought it and actually verbally proclaimed it, even if it was in a joking manner. Truthfully, he had been serious.

And remembering all of these facts made him see how the alcohol was definitely working its way into his system. The worry that he might end up doing or saying something that he might regret later was slowly dissipating as a stripper was now walking over to the table.

"I heard someone is getting married tomorrow."

The woman clad in next to nothing but a see-through leotard slid onto Yu's lap. A few initial introductions were exchanged before the table fell silent. All eyes were on the figure of the woman who began to make erotic movements along with the beat of the music. The club was raging, hoots and hollers from other drunk men, and Kanji was more than loving it as he joined in as well.

Yosuke was more infatuated with his best friend's reaction to how the stripper was moving. His hands would grip at her hips sometimes, but then drift back to resting on the arms of the chair. It looked as if his eyes were watching her but they weren't really _seeing _her. This led him to believe that the other was deeply lost in thought.

The idea made his heart jump. What if he was having doubts about some things too? Maybe he's having the same worries as himself? Or maybe he's having second thoughts about the wedding in general?

"I heard you're called the Junes Prince?"

Quickly swallowing the remaining bit of beer he had in his bottle, Yosuke then felt a stripper slide onto his own lap moments later. All of his thoughts were put on hold as he tried not to think about how his best friend was feeling the same rubbing, gliding, and touching. They were both feeling that sense of pleasure, and in some strange way it made Yosuke want to be the one to give him that pleasure.

The music seemed to fade away in the background as their levels of drunkenness only increased as the hours passed. It was around midnight that they decided to call it a night; well, at least two of the four did.

The infamous duo headed back to their hotel. They were still able to at least walk properly, but they were laughing far too easily at some things. Whenever they reached Yosuke's bedroom, that was when the alone time finally started.

Feeling the need to sober up a little so they didn't have a massive hangover in the morning, they both grabbed a glass of water before heading out onto the balcony.

"Was it great, or was it great?" Yosuke was grinning nonstop, even more so now because he knew he had his best friend all to himself.

"It was great." Nodding in agreement, the other took to sitting in a seat on the balcony as the second figure was leaning against the railing. "It would've been greater though if we had had more time together before this."

Instantly staring over at grey eyes, the comment made Yosuke's stomach suddenly rise and then fall.

"Yeah. But at least we have some time together now. And you're getting married tomorrow man, you should be pumped." Yosuke tried to use the traditional bromance that he would always use as a charm in their conversations.

"I am." Yu nodded again, taking a sip of his water before setting the glass on the table. "There's something I haven't told you yet."

Looking confused, his stomach did the same rising and falling movement as before.

"What's that?"

"We're moving. She wants to take a break from the city, so we're moving a few towns over."

A few towns over usually meant a few hours away. Suddenly feeling like his stomach just dropped entirely, Yosuke was stuck staring over at the ground. It wouldn't do him any good to freak out or get upset over it. They weren't kids anymore, and he was just moving into the next phase of his life. Not every phase was going to include him, or very much of him.

"Whatever works man. Long as you're happy." Yosuke put on his best fake smile just as the other facepalmed slightly. It was an old mannerism, and Yosuke couldn't help but to admit how he _missed_ seeing it.

"I am happy. I'm even happier when I get to see you though."

"I knew you missed me." Winking as he used to do far too much in their conversations, Yosuke was instinctively walking a few steps away from the railing and closer to the one sitting in the chair.

"I always miss you."

The sudden reply made Yosuke become caught between hesitating in a joking response since he could tell that the statement was serious. The words had been spoken in a light tone, but even still, it made Yosuke feel nervous. "Who couldn't miss me?"

Rolling his eyes, Yu grabbed onto the fair-skinned arm and tugged the figure forward. Yosuke easily slipped down, falling into a sitting position on his best friend's lap. The change of mood became drastic. They had gone from drunken joking, to normal joking, to him falling into his lap.

Yosuke felt hands move onto his hips, keeping him seated as their eyes locked.

"Was the one lap dance not enough for you? You're so greedy." Yosuke tried to play off his nervousness with slight sarcasm.

"No I just felt like having you closer."

Yu's face remained stoic but his eyes always gave himself away to Yosuke.

"I bet." The alcohol was starting to fade from his senses, but that didn't stop the sudden remembrance of a past memory from forming in his mind. Swallowing slightly, Yosuke couldn't stop himself from speaking what he did next. "This kind of reminds me of that one night."

That one night-Yu can already recall it perfectly.

"I know what you mean."

They exchanged a long, lingering stare. Brown was completely transfixed by grey, and before either of them knew it they were gravitating toward one another. Their faces leaned in, lips brushing before pressing themselves together for a moment of sheer bliss. It was incomprehensible, how they had avoided the contact for so long.

It had been that one night back in college. They had been a little drunk, and Yosuke was reeling a bit from being dumped. Well, it wasn't that he really cared about the girl; he was just more upset about how his reputation was being trashed by her when he hadn't done anything wrong.

And so, he had taken to spending a night out with his best friend. The only one who ever understood him, accepted him, and just made him actually feel happy about anything. They were having a great time, doing stupid shit, talking about stupid shit, and just being stupid together.

But, it was as they were in the process of their stupidity that something happened.

"So, if you had to choose anyone to spend the rest of your life with right now, who would it be?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"It can be a celebrity, character, real person, I don't care." Yosuke was rambling and took another chug of his beer but still peering at his friend from the corner of his eye.

"Well, since you've given me so many options…" The grey-haired young man began to stroke his chin while doing his best to look lost in thought. It was not even a minute later that anticipation had already been building.

"Come on man you _have_ to have someone in mind already."

"You."

Yosuke didn't look convinced at first and so he laughed. "Nice one. But seriously, who would you pick?"

"**You**." The same response was given with a suddenly serious look from grey eyes.

"W-What are you serious?"

Yu grinned, leaning in closer to the other as they sat on the floor in their dorm room.

"I think it works out well. We're already best friends, we already know pretty much everything about each other, and I can stand you longer than most people can."

A blush stained Yosuke's cheeks as he was still trying to recover from the shock of such a statement actually being made. "I-I guess." But it did hold some truth. And it wasn't as if he couldn't deny feeling something more than he should've been for his best friend. "Well anyways-"

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Same question."

"I don't know." Yosuke sighed. He didn't like how this conversation was turning out. "If I had to choose someone to spend forever with, I guess it could be you." They stared at each other just as he pressed on. "But there's the fact that we'd have to be attracted to each other too, you know that important thing we both need called sex."

"You don't find me attractive?"

"I didn't say that!"

The other was caught off-guard and wasn't expecting to find himself yelling in response. Quickly taking another sip of his beer, he was trying to avoid the gaze that was clearly still set on him. The idea was making his heart race, and he felt his palms become sweaty. It was clear that the thought of his best friend being attractive was definitely true to him, and it only increased that realization that he was feeling things he shouldn't be feeling right now.

"Well I think you're very attractive Yosuke." Yu was as straightforward as ever, especially while slightly drunk. They stayed seated on the floor, neither moving for a few minutes. An odd tension began to fill the air, but within the next few seconds it was cut away.

"I think you are too." The words were a whisper, but they were still heard by the one with startling grey eyes.

Yu shifted slightly, moving his arm away as it had been resting on his perched up leg. His hand reached over, grabbing at an arm covered with a white t-shirt. The movement made Yosuke instantly stare over at him, but he didn't rebuke it either. His skinny frame shifted as well, moving in closer just as a face was brought closer to his own.

Their lips met in a kiss that grew very intimate within seconds. Darker hands grabbed onto the other's hips, helping him over just as Yosuke used all his effort to move onto his friend's lap. Their bodies fit together perfectly just as their lips parted to make the touching of their lips reach a new stage of intimacy and overall passion.

They should've continued from there. Things should've progressed forward to have them explore every part of the newness to their bond. But, quite the opposite happened.

It took about five minutes for a cell phone to ring, and less than five seconds for both of them to snap out of their growing moment. The uncertainty of how things would progress and how it would affect their friendship scared Yosuke. It caused him to push the other way, at least to a safe distance where nothing could possibly occur again until he had sorted out his own emotions and thoughts on the matter.

But so much time passed and more of life happened. They became busy. And they still met on occasion and kept in mutual contact, so it wasn't as if their bond had been severely affected by how they had moved on from their constant friendship.

The reminiscing to that night though made Yosuke start to wonder if he had made a mistake.

Their lips were brushing over one another's, soft words of incoherency being muffled as their breaths became uneasy. They were still just sitting in the chair, unable to pry away from the amazing feeling just from kissing one another.

But with all the irony in the world, it was a phone ringing again that caused them to fall back into reality.

They both pulled away at the same time. Yosuke found himself moving off of that lap and walking into the hotel room while trying not to completely freak out.

Yu was trying to regain his usual composure but he found it difficult to do. He had just experienced that same feeling that he had all those years ago. And now he had to answer a call from the woman he was supposed to marry tomorrow morning.

Low muttering was heard on the balcony. Something along the lines of saying goodnight properly. Yosuke sat on the edge of his bed, stuck staring at the ground as he tried not to beat himself up over the damage that probably just occurred to their friendship.

"I've got to head back to my room. Ritsu wants to say good night before she heads to her separate room."

"Oh, right."

The oddness of having to talk as if nothing just happened made Yosuke suddenly feel very sick to his stomach. Yu was clutching his right hand into a fist, but it was hidden away from brown eyes cast at the ground.

It looked as if nothing more was to be said. The figure of his best friend moving to walk out of his room made him stand up and start to speak a little too loudly.

"That's it then? You're just going to act like nothing just happened?"

"What else am I supposed to do? The last time this happened, you were the one who acted like nothing happened."

"I-I…" Yosuke stopped short while staring at the ground again before speaking. "I didn't want things to change; I didn't want to lose you."

Yu breathed in quickly while trying to keep himself calm. "Things are always going to change Yosuke, that's just how life works."

"I know but still…"

"I think we both just need to rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Nothing but restlessness came to either of them that night.

It hadn't been easy watching him leave the night before.

It certainly wasn't going to be any easier to watch him practically walk out of his life entirely in less than an hour.

Yosuke was in one of the wedding hall rooms getting ready. His bow was straightened just as he checked his hair one last time. The utter exhaustion from not sleep was hidden with the fake smile that he had plastered on his face ever since he first saw his friends that morning.

Everything had been like a dream. The anxiousness, the rushing to get everything prepared properly, and now he was standing in a room alone. The sound of the door opening and then closing changed that fact though.

"Don't hog the mirror."

The groom appeared. He was clothed in a tuxedo and it fit him perfectly.

Yosuke was caught staring far too long at his best friend. He had always been good looking but this was just too much to take in. Trying not to get too distracted, he then moved away from the mirror to let the other to a few last minute adjustments.

There wasn't really an awkwardness between them, it was more of just a lingering 'I'm tired and I'm sorry' feeling. That was just usually how things worked with them.

So many feelings had been uncovered in their reliving of the past that night though, and Yosuke couldn't just write it off that easily. But the soft sound of metal hitting metal in his pocket reminded him of why he was here today.

He was the best man. He was the best friend of the groom, loyal partner in many battles both on the battlefield and in life, and the one that gave him a companionship that no one else could. He was here to help his best friend take the next step into happiness.

He wasn't here to be selfish or to impose things from the past. And so, finally feeling like he might be able to hold himself together and make it out with his sanity, he patted his friend on the back.

"Good luck man. I know she's waiting on you."

Yu looked at his friend and smiled back. There were no hard feelings there from the night before, but there was definitely something still lingering in the back of his mind though. That couldn't take precedence though; his future was waiting for him.

The door suddenly opened just enough to let Chie poke her head through.

"We're about to start!"

She disappeared seconds later and Yu was already heading for the door.

"Coming?"

"I'll be there in a sec. Just forgot to fix this one thing."

Yosuke flashed a smile just as one was returned once more.

Yu turned, leaving the room and closing the door.

As soon as the door shut, everything slid away to reveal the truth.

Hands clutched over a face and tears began to fall. The heavy, uneasy breathing filled the empty room, and the utter feeling of heartbreak was powerful enough to echo throughout the entire atmosphere. Yosuke was trying not to completely break down, to fall to the floor and just sobbing in hysterics.

He felt himself falter to the side, his hand catching him just slightly as he leaned against a nearby table.

This was the hardest thing he ever had to do. The wedding of his best friend, the complete alteration of their relationship as a whole. Things would never be the same after this. It was clear he couldn't handle it. It was very clear that he had so many emotions bursting at the seams and it was all because of the one who had changed his life from the first day they met in Inaba.

Sure he wanted to go along with the concept that he was here to help him move into the next part of his happiness, but in all truthfulness, Yosuke wanted to be the one to provide that happiness and sense of fulfillment to him. They already both felt that feeling when they were together, _it was just there_. It radiated off of them so strongly.

If only things had gone differently. If only he hadn't acted so cowardly and ran away from the one thing that probably would've turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to him, because Narukami Yu already was the best person to him. He was the best person for him.

And the best person for him had just turned and walked out the door and away from him for the final time.

However, that same person suddenly stopped in the midst of their stride.

Yu had been walking down the hallway that led to the wedding hall. There was only a few minutes left for them to gather in their proper areas so the ceremony could start.

But the sudden tugging at his emotions and heart made him stop instantly.

**He couldn't help but find himself turning around and heading back the way he came.**

His hand reached for the doorknob, turning it as if to reopen the possibility of something else.

The door opened without issue. The lone figure in the room was leaned against the table, his back turned, but the sound of uneasy breathing clearly heard. With no amount of hesitation in his step or determination, Yu walked over. As soon as he was within arm's reach of the other, his hands moved to push away fair-skinned hands that hid a face covered in tears. Caressing over those wet cheeks, he leaned his face in to stop the crying from the one person that he _never_ wanted to see crying.

Yosuke was stunned but he found himself gripping at the tuxedo that had been aligned so perfectly on the other's frame. His head pressed in, their lips moving together in an increasing passion as they found themselves drifting closer. Yu moved against the other, their bodies bumping into the table as they were fully against each other now.

Fingertips were caressing on those cheeks still, brushing every tear drop away as they were finally giving into the realism of their friendship that turned into something more. Whether it was eight years ago or sooner, at some point something had changed between them. It was clear from just how utterly perfect it felt to be letting their lips exchange kisses in the midst of desire and emotion.

The noise of a cell phone going off caused them to break apart just enough to stare at one another. The phone went unnoticed, even as it continued ringing for another minute. Only their somewhat off-beat breathing and touching bodies were made known to either of them.

"_I can't do it_."

Yosuke's hands instantly gripped at the sides of the one who spoke.

"Are you _**sure**_?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life."

The amount of relief and anticipation that reveled in Yosuke in that moment was at an unreal level.

"I'm also sure that _**I love you**_."

"_I love you too Yu_, so much I can't even begin to…" Yosuke felt himself unable to even continue speaking as he was growing close to starting to cry again, but lips quickly cut off that possibility.

They stayed in that position for what felt like an eternity but was really only a few minutes. The familiar ring of the cell phone was heard again, and Yu quickly pulled away before grabbing onto the other's arms.

"Lets get out of here."

Yosuke was practically dragged out of the room as they bypassed random people to head to their rooms.

"But what about the others?"

"I'll call Chie on the way out."

Yu let the grip that he had on that arm shift down to intertwine their fingers together as they now held hands.

"Where are we going?"

Each of their rooms were visited, quickly grabbing all of their luggage, exchanging heated kisses all the while. They were finally heading to the exit of the hotel and waving down a taxi.

"I'm going to make sure I spend the rest of my life with you, starting now."

Just as the taxi pulled up, Yu turned to stare at the other with nothing but a serious look in his eyes.

"Who says I gave permission for this?"

Yosuke replied slightly jokingly but was still aware of the look that he was receiving. It made his heart race even more than it already had been given the adrenaline rush from all the sudden happenings. It was so unreal but amazing. Yu smiled while staring into those brown eyes that he was mesmerized by. He instinctively pulled out a box that he had managed to slip away when he was in his room gathering his belongings.

"I did. So, will you marry me?"

~ fin.

* * *

_* Author's Note_: I had posted this originally on tumblr, and I am still debating on making a sequel to this story. Alot of people have liked it so far so I probably will, I'd love to hear your thoughts as well though. ^_^


End file.
